


Warriors: Incorrect Quotes

by NightlyWolfy



Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: As well, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyWolfy/pseuds/NightlyWolfy
Summary: WARRIORS TIME! NO QUOTES BELONG TO ME
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Hawkfrost (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Crowfeather & Feathertail & Squirrelflight & Stormfur & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Breezepelt & Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Bristlefrost & Shadowsight & Rootspring (Warriors), Cinderheart & Dovewing & Hollyleaf & Ivypool & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Cinderheart/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe & Ravenpaw & Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869388
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Crowpaw:[cuts on of his fingers] Sh*t

Brambleclaw: Suck it up

Crowpaw:

Crowpaw:[breaks Brambleclaw's legs] Walk it off


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze:[looses Foxleap in a crowd] This calls for drastic—

Hollyleaf: SHUT THE F*CK UP AND KEEP WALKING


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerclaw: Fireheart sneezed and I told him to "Shut the f*ck up", instead of "Bless you"

Longtail: . . . How does that even happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Berrynose, texting: I have something to show you!

Poppyfrost: If you hit SEND on that picture of two-eyed Mike Wasowski, this relationship is over

Berrynose: I no longer have something to show you


	5. Chapter 5

Hollyleaf:[slams on Ashfur's door open]

Ashfur, completely unbothered and still laying on the couch: If you came here to kill me, clap your hands three times

Hollyleaf:[shoots at the wall above Ashfur three times]

Ashfur, jumping behind his couch after she tries to shoot him again: Alright, what the fu—


	6. Chapter 6

Squirrelpaw: Me

Sandstorm: Firestar, can you tell Squirrelpaw to stop saying "Me" everytime a clown walks by?


	7. Chapter 7

Dovewing: Ivypool, are you with us?

Ivypool: Physically, yes. Mentally? I'm an resistance painting wearing a silk dress and looking wistfully into the distance

Lionblaze: Is that a yes, or are you trying to freak us out?


	8. Chapter 8

Hollyleaf: Squirrelflight would be ashamed of me if I became a murderer

Hollyleaf: Brambleclaw on the other hand...

Hollyleaf: He'd buy me an ice-cream


	9. Chapter 9

Oakheart: If i got a dollar everytime I thought of you, i'd have one dollar because you never leave my mind

Bluefur:

Bluefur, voice cracking: have fun being broke


	10. Chapter 10

Jayfeather, smirking: Is there a reason why you are being so nice to Hollyleaf?

Fallen Leaves: Because i'm just that kind of person. A beautiful ray of sunshine who's polite and nice to simply everyone simply because she wants to see them smile-

Jayfeather: You're in love with her, aren't you?

Fallen Leaves: Yeah, okay, i'm totally in love with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Firestar: Are you sure you don't need help with your computer?

Graystripe: I'll be fine! Do not worry!

[10 mins later]

Graystripe: Hey, i think i accidentally hired a hitman and gave him our address...


	12. Chapter 12

Foxleap: Did you know when you break a bone, it will typically heal back stronger than before

Icecloud: So what your saying is that I should break every bone in my body till i become invisible?

Foxleap:

Foxleap: That wouldn't be ideal, please don't do it


	13. Chapter 13

Dustpelt: Ferncloud, I love you.

Ferncloud: Aww, but why though?

Dustpelt, bringing out his PowerPoint: Oh thank God, I thought you'd never ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Briarlight: Wait, can we turn the lights off? I'm conscious of my body..

Jayfeather: Oh, wait a minute. Don't worry.

Jayfeather, taking his glasses off: Look, now I can't see shit.


	15. Chapter 15

Bristlefrost: Raise a paw if you don't have any brain cells.

Rootspring: A what?

Shadowsight: Yeah.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to keep updating this,, im sorry yall

Lionblaze:[jumps onto table] Quick, floor is lava!

Dovewing: I don't understand, there are no volcanos near by...

Ivypool:[face-plants onto the floor] Ahh... the sweet relief of death...

Lionblaze: Dammit, guys! Can't we just have one nice thing?


	17. Chapter 17

Cinderheart: See, I like this girl, and I've been dropping the most insanely obvious hints for a few months. No response.

Hollyleaf: Wow. She sounds stupid.

Cinderheart: But she's not. She's really smart actually. She's just dense.

Hollyleaf: Maybe you need to be more obvious? Just go right on out and say to her, "Hey! I love you!"

Cinderheart: I guess you're right! Hey, Holly, I love you!

Hollyleaf: Yeah, just like that.

Cinderheart: Are you kidding-


	18. Chapter 18

Squirrelflight:[looks at Leafpool, then back at the camera, whispering] She's asleep

Squirrelflight: This is how you be a good sibling. I'm gonna get extra brownie points for this.[walks over to Leafpool, who is asleep on a couch]

Squirrelflight: Hey, are you sleeping? Do you want me to bring me to your room?

Leafpool: Sure..

Squirrelflight:[picking her up] Okay.

[drops her]

Squirrelflight, whispering: Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

modern au ig?

Silverstream, training with Sandstorm: You sure know how to hit a bitch

Sandstorm: Sorry, I-

Silverstream: Relax, it's a compliment.

Later,

Mistyfoot, to Leopardfur & Stonefur: That pillow fight was filled with sexual tension


	20. Chapter 20

Hollyleaf, on top of the great rock: BY THE WAY, MOM-

Hollyleaf: I'M GAY!

Hollyleaf: WHAT'S UP?! WHOOOO

The gathering:[loud clapping noises]

Hollyleaf: HAHA


	21. Chapter 21

Honeyfern: From my ass-

Honeyfern: More like that bitch who moved to Seattle because they have big fish markets there-

Honeyfern: And she loves the smell of fish.


	22. Chapter 22

Nightcloud, about Feathertail(& maybe Leafpool too): And of course Felisha comes in.

Nightcloud: And all the guys come rushing in, and I'm like, "Typical"

Nightcloud: Then I thought, "Make some room for me". Y'know what i mean?


End file.
